<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Shu by ShuTodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069590">The Story of Shu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki'>ShuTodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WGP is for World Grand Prix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Fluff, Japanese Culture, M/M, Party, Party Planning, Prequel to "Cars 2 from Shu's perspective", Racing, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu Todoroki is arguably the most famous racer in all of Japan, but all champions start from somewhere. Follow his journey towards greatness: from home, to Fuji, to Suzuka, to the World Grand Prix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mach Matsuo/Shu Todoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WGP is for World Grand Prix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings Of A Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shu, have you done your homework?" Shu Todoroki's mom asked from another room.</p><p>"Yes, kaa-san." Shu replied. His tires rolled over the tatami, as he eagerly turned on the TV to watch Racing Sports Network. The stark white Le Motor Prototype was seventeen years old, and in his last year of high school. </p><p>His mom peeked her hood into his room, and smiled. "Still watching that racing program?" </p><p>"I want to be a racer when I graduate." Shu stated, looking at his mom. </p><p>"And you will." His dad said from the living room. "After you finish high school and graduate from university."</p><p>"We are very proud of your exemplary grades. We did name you Shu." His mom said with a chuckle. </p><p>"Yes, your name is Shu, so you can only get exemplary grades." His dad agreed.</p><p>"I will not fail in doing so, tou-san. But in my free time I enjoy watching these racers race. I study them so I can apply it to my own technique." Shu explained. </p><p>"Well, we are not stopping you, as long as you are successful." His mom said. "Come out in fifteen minutes for dinner." She left Shu alone to watch RSN to his heart's content.</p><p>Shu watched the racers go around the Suzuka Circuit during the Japanese Grand Prix, until it was time to turn off the TV. He would be a racer someday. He knew it.</p>
<hr/><p>Four years went by, and Shu was now twenty one years old, fresh out of university. He got a bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering to help him understand the dynamics behind racing and the forces at work, which he would use later on.</p><p>“Shu, do you really want to be a racer? It will take you a long time.” His mom pointed out. </p><p>He was about to leave home for Gotemba, since there was no speedway for him to practice on in the tranquil atmosphere of Karuizawa, at the base of Mount Asama. The Fuji Speedway was nearby, and since it was no longer used for the Japanese Grand Prix, it was taking in amateurs.</p><p>“You have already bought my train ticket, kaa-san. It is too late now.” Shu replied with a light chuckle. </p><p>“Yes, but do you want to do this, Shu?” His mom pressed.</p><p>Shu nodded. “Hai. I’ve wanted to do this my whole life.”</p><p>“I expect to see you on RSN next year.” His dad stated, smiling. </p><p>“I will not fail in doing so.” Shu asserted.</p><p>“You will dominate.” His dad said, to give him confidence.</p><p>Shu liked the sound of that. “Hai. I will dominate.”</p><p>His parents followed him to Karuizawa station, and stopped short of the faregates.</p><p>His mom hugged him goodbye, teary-eyed. Her son was all grown up, and moving away. Of course, he had moved away to go to university, but this time, it was permanent. “Call us when you get there, okay?”</p><p>Shu hugged back, and hugged his dad goodbye as well. “I will.”</p><p>“We’re very proud of you, Shu. We love you.” His dad said.</p><p>“I’m glad to have made you proud, and I love you too.” Shu replied, smiling as he went past the faregates. He turned around and waved at his parents one last time, before he headed off to the platform of the Hokuriku Shinkansen which would take him to Tokyo City. A few train transfers later would take him to Gotemba, but it would be a long journey. </p><p>The bullet train soon arrived, and Shu watched from his seat as the train pulled out of the station, leaving the picturesque Mount Asama and surrounding town of Karuizawa behind.</p>
<hr/><p>“The next station is Gotemba.” The announcement said, as the train decelerated towards the station, sticking out against the ambient noise of the train motor and idle chatter from fellow passengers. </p><p>It had been almost four hours, and Shu was glad to have finally arrived in Gotemba. He still had to drive to the Fuji Speedway from there, though. He, of course, had to do one thing first, as he approached a public phone near the station. </p><p>He waited for his parents to pick up the home phone. "Hello?" He heard his mom say, once she picked up.</p><p>"Kaa-san, it's me, Shu. I've made it to Gotemba." </p><p>His mom perked up when she heard his voice. "Shu! How was the journey?"</p><p>"Very long, if I am being honest. But I am here, and I'm looking forward to starting racing at the Fuji Speedway."</p><p>"You will do great things there." His mom asserted, as his dad came over when he realized that Shu had called. </p><p>"How is it in Gotemba?" His dad asked.</p><p>Shu glanced around. It was nice. Definitely a bit more urban than Karuizawa. "It is nice. I can see Mount Fuji from here. Mount Asama is nicer, in my opinion, but I may be biased." </p><p>"We all have the same opinion on that one." His dad chuckled.</p><p>"We already miss you here." His mom said, sighing. "The house is empty." </p><p>Shu sighed as well. He did already miss the comforts of home, but if he wanted to further his career, he had to move to where the racers were. "I know. I will call frequently to update you both on how I'm doing." </p><p>"We will soon know without you having to call us when you become a famous race car." His dad remarked.</p><p>Shu chuckled. "Indeed. I will still call you anyway, because that's what a good son does." </p><p>"Good. We wouldn't have raised you well otherwise if you didn't think that." His mom stated.</p><p>“I will bring honor to you both, and the rest of the family when I race.” Shu asserted.</p><p>“We know you will. You had better get going to the speedway to start competing.” His dad advised. </p><p>“Hai. It is a four hour journey, but I will visit you both back in Karuizawa when I have time. The Shinkansen makes it easy.” </p><p>His mom smiled at that prospect. It was hard for the both of them when their son was gone. “We are looking forward to it. Goodbye, Shu.”</p><p>“Goodbye.” He waited for his parents to hang up, then he put the phone back. He headed off to the Fuji Speedway, a 20 minute drive away, anticipating the hard work that would be to come for him.</p>
<hr/><p>Shu had made quite a name for himself at the Fuji Speedway, as he won numerous amateur races there. His mechanical engineering degree came in handy in these instances, since he knew the perfect way to drift around turns and reduce drag. However, he was still only known locally, in Shizuoka Prefecture. At least, that’s what he thought.</p><p>That all changed, however, at one of his races. Mach Matsuo, a world famous production sports car racer, had gotten the offer to be a Le Motor crew chief. He had been getting old, so he accepted. It was appealing for him to impart the knowledge he had to another racer as well. </p><p>He came to the Fuji Speedway to watch Shu race; he had been told that Shu Todoroki was a pretty successful Le Motor on the amateur circuit, and was a promising racer for him to take under his wing. He wanted to see for himself, of course, but he could already tell within the first five minutes that Shu was the one.</p><p>Shu finished the race in first place, and celebrated his victory, certainly living up to his catchphrase of “I will dominate!” </p><p>Mach approached him with a slight smile, and Shu didn’t see him until he heard his voice behind him. “Are you Shu Todoroki?”</p><p>Shu turned around, and he immediately bowed in respect when he saw that it was Mach Matsuo. “Hai. It is an honor to meet you, Matsuo-senpai. You are a mighty racer who has been my inspiration.” </p><p>“It is an honor as well. That was very skillful racing, Todoroki-san.” Mach complimented.</p><p>“Arigato gozaimasu. If I may ask, aren’t you based in Suzuka?” Shu asked, wondering what a world-famous racer like Mach was doing here, where the amateurs usually were.</p><p>Mach chuckled. “You are very astute. I have decided to become a crew chief for Le Motor, and they have recommended that I be your crew chief for your transition into professional racing.”</p><p>Shu couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Professional racing? Mach Matsuo was going to be his crew chief? His mouth was agape in shock before he quickly caught himself, and closed it. “I’m going to Suzuka?” He was almost convinced that the whole thing was a dream.</p><p>Mach nodded, grinning. “Hai. I am honored to be your crew chief.”</p><p>Shu bowed. “No, it is more of an honor for me to learn from you, Matsuo-sensei.”</p><p>“We will meet at 9:00 in the morning at Gotemba station to head to Suzuka. Don’t be late.” Mach half joked.</p><p>“I am never late. Arigato gozaimasu, Matsuo-sensei. I will work harder than ever to be the best racer.” </p><p>“You will do well on the professional level. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mach said, waving goodbye with a tire before he drove away. </p><p>Shu still couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had achieved his dream. He was going to be one of the racers on the Suzuka Circuit. He wondered how his parents would react…</p>
<hr/><p>Of course, his parents were overjoyed when they found out that their son had <em>the</em> Mach Matsuo as his crew chief, and was going to start racing professionally at Suzuka. The professional races were aired on RSN, so they proudly promised that they'd watch every race that Shu would be in. Shu knew that they were serious about that, too. </p><p>The Le Motor Prototype arrived at Gotemba station five minutes early, and waited for Mach to arrive. He, of course, was excited to race professionally, but as he waited there, the reality of his situation slowly started to sink in. He was going to race professionally. </p><p>There was obviously a large difference between amateurs and professionals, or else there wouldn't be the distinction. Would he be able to take on the challenges he would be faced with? Would he be able to adapt? Sure, he dominated here, but professional racing was a different ball game.</p><p>He couldn't go to Suzuka and fail. His parents had high expectations of him, but more importantly, he had high expectations of himself. It would look bad for Mach if he made a fool of himself in the professional circuits, as well. Failure was not an option. </p><p>"Todoroki-san!" Mach greeted, coming up to the pensive racer.</p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts when his crew chief arrived and greeted him. He put on a slight smile, and bowed out of respect. "Matsuo-sensei." </p><p>Mach chuckled. His racer was very polite. That was good. "No need to bow every time you see me, Todoroki-san."</p><p>"Hai. Shall we go? The train arrives in ten minutes." Shu pointed out, glancing at the time table outside the station to check. The train did indeed arrive in ten minutes.</p><p>Mach nodded. "Let's go." </p><p>The two racers headed to the platform, and waited for the train. Shu gazed at Mount Fuji, visible from the platform, as he returned to the line of thought he was on earlier. He had to succeed when he arrived at Suzuka. </p><p>The train soon arrived, blocking his view of Mount Fuji, and he and Mach boarded, preparing themselves for the four hour journey to Suzuka. They had to connect to the Tokaido Shinkansen at Mishima, and then connect to the Kansai Line at Nagoya. The speedways were always a bit out of the way of public transport, since they needed a lot of land for expansion, if necessary.</p><p>Shu stared out of the train window, pensive again, and this time Mach noticed. "Todoroki-san? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Shu had been quiet since they entered the station.</p><p>"I'm concerned that I will not do as well at Suzuka than I did at Fuji." Shu admitted. He sighed and looked at Mach. "I have only been racing for a year. I am not seasoned like they are." </p><p>"You are a very talented racer, from what I have seen of you, and you have a seasoned racer as your crew chief. I will teach you all that I know, to help you for the first race at Suzuka." Mach reassured Shu. </p><p>"Is it a steep learning curve?" Shu asked.</p><p>"If I am being honest with you, yes, it is. You have to have realistic expectations for yourself. You won't get first place at your first race, because you have to adapt to the new environment. I went through the same thing." Mach explained. </p><p>Mach saying that he went through the same thing comforted Shu slightly, but only slightly. He was accustomed to excellence all of his life. The possibility of him doing poorly once he got to Suzuka worried him. It made him feel like he was letting himself and his loved ones down. </p><p>But…he had Mach Matsuo as his crew chief. That was definitely an advantage. "But you think that I will succeed at Suzuka?"</p><p>Mach smiled. "I do not think. I know that you will succeed at Suzuka. No more talk about 'what if I'm not good enough.' You have already proven your might at Fuji." </p><p>Shu smiled back. "Arigato gozaimasu, Matsuo-sensei." </p><p>Four hours later, they were on another train to Suzuka. Soon, the announcement they wanted to hear came on. "The next station is Suzuka Circuit Ino."</p><p>"Finally, we are here." Mach said with a sigh of relief, as they disembarked from the train once it stopped and the doors opened.</p><p>"Indeed. It is a long journey from Gotemba." Shu agreed. </p><p>"By the way, now that you are a professional race car, you should have a paint job." Mach suggested as they drove to the Suzuka Circuit.</p><p>Shu used one of his mirrors attached to his fenders to look at his paint. He was still mostly white, save for the number seven printed in black on his sides, his racing number. "But I have one."</p><p>"One that has a design. Like mine." Mach explained. He was painted red, with a jagged white streak across his sides, probably referring to speed because of his name. "Matsuo" was printed above the streak in white. "Professional racers are known for their distinctive paint jobs." </p><p>"Hm…" Shu thought about it. What would look good on him? He wanted to distinguish himself, but in a good way. </p><p>"There is no rush, but it would be good for you to have one before your first race at Suzuka." Mach advised. </p><p>"I understand." Suddenly, Shu had an idea. He remembered a part of Japanese mythology his mom had told him about during his childhood. It would fit him perfectly, and he could incorporate it into his paint job. "The Ka Riu dragon." </p><p>"What about it?" Mach asked.</p><p>"The dragon is small, yet fierce. Likewise, I am small in that I am fresh out of the amateur circuit, but I am fierce when racing. I could incorporate that design into my paint job." Shu explained. He wanted his paint job to represent him.</p><p>Mach soon understood what Shu was talking about, and he liked the idea. "I think that is a great idea, Todoroki-san. There is a body shop close by where you can get it done."</p><p>They pulled up at the Suzuka Circuit, looking forward to the journey ahead in professional racing. Although Mach for the most part had put Shu's fears at ease, he hoped that his crew chief was right in that he would eventually do just as well as he did at Fuji.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training To Be A Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shu emerged from the body shop, happy at how his new paint job turned out when he looked at himself in the mirror.</p><p>Mach waited eagerly outside, and looked pleased when he saw the outcome of Shu’s Ka Riu dragon idea for his paint job.</p><p>Shu had a fiery red dragon pattern on his right side, which started at his right fender and wrapped around his frame to his rear left fender. His left side had the Japanese red disc and kanji for “Japan,” while his hood had the same along with his racing number of seven. He was still primarily white, but the new designs made him stand out.</p><p>He added the Japanese flag design because he wanted to be the pride of Japan wherever he raced. Mach Matsuo had raced internationally on the sands of Baja and in European rallies; he would probably do the same if he succeeded - wait, no, when he succeeded - on the Suzuka Circuit. It also fit perfectly on the white backdrop.</p><p>“How does it look, Matsuo-sensei?” Shu asked, wanting his crew chief’s opinion. </p><p>“I like it, Todoroki-san. It looks like you are ready to take on anything.” Mach answered.</p><p>“That’s because I am. The paint job makes me feel more confident.” Shu explained.</p><p>“I am glad that it does. It is very reflective of you. Of course, since you thought of it.” Mach chuckled. “You will be a force to be reckoned with on the Suzuka Circuit.” They started driving off back to the circuit from the body shop.</p><p>“Not without your help, though.” Shu added. “When is my first race?”</p><p>“In a week. However, you have plenty of time to prepare. It is not like in the amateur circuit where you are starting from scratch. The training just involves refining what you already know.” </p><p>Shu nodded in understanding. “I will be honored to learn from you.”</p><p>“I may learn from you as well.” Mach replied, smiling at the Le Motor Prototype.</p><p>“I highly doubt that. You are my sensei for a reason. I learn from you.” That was how it worked. At least, that’s what Shu thought.</p><p>Mach shook his hood. “Sometimes, the sensei will learn from the student. It is better that it is a two way street.”</p><p>“Hai. I understand.” They arrived back at the circuit, where Shu would start his training to become a champion on the Suzuka Circuit. No one was practicing at the moment, which was good. It gave Shu time to train and get used to the new circuit. </p><p>The two drove over the main track, and Mach turned to look at his racer. It was time. "Alright, Todoroki-san, now that you are ready, your training begins." </p><p>"So it begins." Shu replied, looking forward to what Mach had to teach him. </p><p>"Let us take a few laps around the circuit, so I can judge what we can work on so you will be a champion at the first race. Ten laps should be enough." Mach suggested.</p><p>"Are we racing, Matsuo-sensei?" Shu asked. Of course his crew chief didn't mean a leisurely drive, but he was just confirming what he heard. </p><p>"Hai. Do not go easy on me. I saw you race at Fuji, but I need to see more to ensure consistency." Mach explained.</p><p>Shu nodded in understanding. "I will show you how I race."</p><p>They lined up at the starting line, and Mach gave the signal. "Go." Both racers floored it, and Shu quickly took the lead, building up speed on the first section, taking the turns nicely and drifting on the hairpin turn to minimize loss of speed. Shu continued to keep the lead throughout the race, but he soon saw Mach starting to creep up on his tail by the eighth lap. </p><p>He tried to speed up further to widen his lead, but the distance between him and Mach continued to narrow. Then, at the start of the tenth lap, Mach overtook him on the straight section of track. He knew that he was doing something wrong, but what? Mach kept his lead, and although it was narrow, Mach ended up defeating him at the end of the tenth lap.</p><p>Shu slowed down to a stop, and bowed towards his crew chief at the end of the race. "Congratulations on your victory. That race was very enjoyable."</p><p>"It was very enjoyable for me as well. But that should have been your victory, Todoroki-san. You are a capable racer, but you are too eager at the beginning of the race. You use up all of your strength." </p><p>"I understand. You are telling me to hold back at the beginning?" Shu asked.</p><p>"Not too much, but yes. You need to save your energy for the end. It is nice to take the pole position at the beginning, but it means nothing if you fall behind at the end. You need to be strongest on the last lap." Mach taught. </p><p>"I suppose it did not mean much on the amateur circuit." Shu mused.</p><p>"Indeed. Do not feel bad, though. It's a very common mistake among racers. However, I have learned in my racing career that starting off conservatively, then making that final push on the last lap is best for racing performance."</p><p>"Hai. I will incorporate that into my racing from now on." Shu asserted. He was glad that he had such an experienced racer as his crew chief to train him before his first professional race. Judging by how he did against Mach, that mistake would have cost him dearly. </p><p>"Let's see how you do this time. Everything else was good." Mach and Shu headed back to the starting line, and went for another ten laps. Shu started off slower this time, and trailed behind Mach, but not so far behind that he couldn't retake the lead later. On the final lap, he sped up, and overtook Mach to take the lead. He kept the lead past the finish line, and won this time. </p><p>Mach held out a tire for a tire bump as he grinned. "You are a fast learner." </p><p>Shu accepted the tire bump. "Arigato gozaimasu. You are a great teacher. I will use this to my advantage during the race." </p><p>"I told you that you would dominate. And you are already now quite familiar with the circuit, right?" </p><p>"I am. This training has helped me a lot. I feel more at ease now." Shu stated.</p><p>"That is good. Too much stress does you no good during a race. That is another thing that you should remember, Todoroki-san." Mach told Shu.</p><p>"I will remember it." Shu promised.</p><hr/><p>Mach continued to train Shu for the rest of the week, until the day of his first race. Although the Le Motor Prototype was now well prepared, he couldn't help but be a little bit nervous as he looked at his crew chief before the race. </p><p>"You have done very well throughout our training, Todoroki-san. This will be no different." Mach told Shu, seemingly reading his state of mind.</p><p>"I know. I just can't help being a bit nervous, that's all. It's my first professional race."</p><p>Mach knew what that was like. "That is normal. Just don't let it affect you too much, alright? You will dominate." </p><p>Shu nodded. "Hai. I will dominate." </p><p>"Don't feel pressured to not make a pit stop if you need one. It is better for you to stop than blow a tire out on the track." Mach advised. </p><p>"I will stop if I need it." Shu replied, reassuring his crew chief that he would not do such an irresponsible thing. </p><p>"Good. Now go out there, and show them that you are the pride of Japan! I will keep in touch with you through radio." Mach told Shu. Shu had gotten one installed at some point during the week, so Mach could advise him during the race. All professional racers had them. </p><p>"Hai." Shu acknowledged, and he headed to the starting line to line up with the rest of the racers. He could feel the other racers' eyes on him as he waited for the race to begin, but he took Mach's assertion to heart. He would dominate. He would show them that he was a mighty racer worthy of being the pride of Japan. </p><p>He saw the green light come on, and he floored it with the rest of the racers. <em>Save energy for the end.</em> He told himself. He was currently in third place, but he could work his way up throughout the fifty three laps gradually. However, as he conserved his energy, he found himself slipping behind as more racers passed him throughout the laps.</p><p>He had fallen into fifth place by the thirtieth lap. He felt the need to catch up, but he was afraid that he would gain ground, only to lose it later on. He had to wait. Patience was the key to winning. </p><p>"Do not worry, Todoroki-san. You can make up ground later on. How about you pit to change your tires? They could be worn, which would affect your performance." Mach suggested through the radio.</p><p>Mach had a point. If his tires were worn, he would go slower with the same amount of engine power than if they were new. He should change them, especially since he was more than halfway through the race. </p><p>"I will pit." Shu replied. He headed towards the pits at the end of his current lap. His pitties quickly worked to change his tires, as Mach looked at him seriously. "You can do this." Mach encouraged. </p><p>Shu nodded, just as his pitties finished up. "I <em>will</em> do this." He took off to head back onto the track. Of course, the pit cost him dearly as he reentered out of the top ten, but it was better than risking anything happening to his tires. Besides, he could feel the difference with the new tires, and he easily made his way back into the top ten by the fortieth lap. </p><p>"The way the racers ahead of you are racing, you should be able to overtake them in the final five laps." Mach told Shu. "However, watch out for the racers behind you." </p><p>"Hai." Shu acknowledged, keeping his position of fifth place until he could try to push ahead in the final laps. </p><p>When it was time, he accelerated, easily passing the racers who were starting to lose their stamina ahead of him. He briefly took the pole position for one lap, until another racer overtook him. They had used the same strategy he did. Of course, he could not assume that victory would come as easily on the professional circuit as it did at Fuji. </p><p>He tried to overtake said racer in the final laps, but he did not manage to close the gap quickly enough. He took second place, crossing the finish line after the first place racer by half a second. He was disappointed, but as Mach said, he couldn't expect to win his first professional race. Those were ridiculous expectations for himself.</p><p>Although he was disappointed, Mach looked overjoyed when he returned to his pit. "You raced expertly out there, Todoroki-san!" He complimented.</p><p>"Hai. Second place is respectable, I suppose." Shu replied. </p><p>"With this strong debut, you will be a champion in no time."</p><p>"I think I waited too long to accelerate." Shu speculated, as he watched the first place racer celebrate his victory.</p><p>"Yes, you did, but it is better than using up your power too early. Second place against all of the other racers is very good." Mach reiterated. He could understand why Shu was critical of his performance, but even he did not get first place every time. The important thing was consistency. </p><p>"Alright. I'll take very good over respectable." Shu said with a light chuckle.</p><p>Mach could tell that the Le Motor Prototype was more at ease, and that made him happy. "We should rest up after that race. More training tomorrow, alright?" </p><p>"I can always improve myself. I will train to be a champion." Shu asserted.</p><p>Mach smiled at his racer's determination. He liked that. "I know you will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Becoming A Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long road to victory, but Shu moved up from being consistently in the top five to being consistently in first place. Of course, he still got second or third place every now and then; he wasn't perfect. However, he quickly became known as a champion of the Suzuka Circuit as time went on.</p><p>Shu Todoroki had become a household name in Japan, maybe even internationally. His parents were very proud of him, and he was happy to see them at one of his races when they surprise visited. </p><p>He smiled at the interviewer after another one of his victorious races, as she asked him questions. "Todoroki-san, how do you do it? You seem to always win when you race." </p><p>Shu gave a light chuckle in response. "I do not always win, but I find that patience, discipline, and a great crew chief are the tickets to victory." </p><p>"You have the great Mach Matsuo as your crew chief. Has he been integral to your success?" </p><p>Shu nodded. "Hai. He is the best crew chief a racer could ever have. His vast experience, being a prestigious racer himself, has helped me greatly ever since I came here as an amateur racer from Fuji." </p><p>"The dragon pattern that you wear turns hoods wherever you go. What does it mean?" </p><p>"I believe that it represents who I am as a racer. Small, yet fierce." Shu replied, glad that the interviewer cared about the significance of his paint job. Some glossed over it as decoration, and while it had aesthetic purposes, it also meant a lot to him. </p><p>"Well you are definitely not so small anymore." The interviewer joked, laughing.</p><p>Shu laughed as well, finding amusement in the remark. "No, I am not. The fierce part of the dragon design still applies, though." </p><p>"Right. One more question before you leave. Sir Miles Axlerod of the United Kingdom has converted himself into an electric vehicle, and has created an international racing competition called the World Grand Prix to promote his new renewable fuel, Allinol. Will you be taking part in this competition? Since you have time during the off racing season?"</p><p>Shu had heard about this, but he had no idea. Sir Miles Axlerod stated that he'd invite "the greatest champions from around the world." It was up to him. "I don't know yet. I would be honored if Axelrod-san chose me to represent Japan, but it is up to him to decide who to invite." </p><p>"Thank you for your time, Todoroki-san." </p><p>"It was a pleasure." Shu bowed before leaving to head back to his pit. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to resting after the race.</p><p>One week later, after his last race of the season, Shu was resting in his pit when Mach entered, looking very excited. "Todoroki-san! Guess what?" </p><p>Shu wondered what made his crew chief so excited. Obviously, it was good news. "What? What's going on, Matsuo-sensei?"</p><p>"You know of Sir Miles Axlerod's World Grand Prix?" Mach asked.</p><p>Shu could see where this was going, and he was overjoyed. Sir Miles Axlerod chose him? He was considered the greatest champion of Japan? He was honored. "Axlerod-san invited me to compete?" </p><p>"Hai! Not only that, but Japan will host the first race in Tokyo! We're planning the welcome party." Mach revealed.</p><p>"We're responsible for planning the welcome party of the World Grand Prix?" Shu echoed.</p><p>"Because Japan is hosting the first race." Mach explained.</p><p>Shu didn't know what to think about that. It was great that he was getting to compete with other racers around the world, but he was also getting more than he bargained for. Planning such an important party was very stressful. Everything had to go right. </p><p>Mach knew what Shu's silence meant. He had known the Japanese racer for long enough. "Don't worry. Both of us can plan the best party that will honor Japan. I already have a candidate for the location. We will head off to Tokyo tomorrow." </p><p>"How long do we have until the day of the party?" Shu asked. He hoped that it was a decent amount of time to get everything together.</p><p>"A month. It is plenty of time to prepare, right?" Mach looked at Shu, knowing that the Japanese racer was still worried. He was, too, when he heard the news, but it's not like he or Shu were planning the party by themselves. They would have help from each other.</p><p>"It should be. Perhaps I will be more at ease when we actually get to Tokyo." Shu responded, still unsure of himself. He had never planned a party before. What would be good? Well, there was no point in worrying about it now until they arrived in Tokyo, and they could amass the resources that they needed. </p><p>"Perhaps. Rest up tonight, alright?" Mach told Shu.</p><p>Shu nodded in acknowledgement. "Hai."</p><hr/><p>Shu watched out of the window anxiously on the Tokaido Shinkansen, as the high-rise buildings of Tokyo came into view. The last time he had been here was when he was heading to Fuji for his first race on the amateur circuit. No one knew who he was then, but now he was sure that he would become surrounded by fans once he exited the train. It was amazing how much had changed in the span of several years. </p><p>"Matsuo-sensei, what was the candidate you were thinking of for the location of the party?" Shu inquired. They were going to arrive at Tokyo station soon. He wanted to know where to go once they disembarked from the train. </p><p>"The Tokyo National Art Center. Its glass facade on the water is sure to impress the international racers. It is also a large enough space to host the party." Mach answered. </p><p>"They are willing to lease out the space for the World Grand Prix?" </p><p>Mach nodded. "Hai. All we have to do is decorate and cater food." </p><p>"That is good. We can spend the month ensuring that the party is perfect." Shu stated, before realizing something. "Will the museum be closed while we prepare?" </p><p>"Hai. Sir Miles Axlerod loved the idea when I told him over the phone. He'll reimburse the museum for whatever losses might occur while it is closed, and for costs related to preparing." </p><p>"If Axlerod-san is paying for it, we should be mindful of the costs." Shu pointed out. He wanted the party to be perfect, but not overly extravagant as well.</p><p>Mach nodded in agreement. "Of course." </p><p>The bullet train decelerated, and stopped on one of the busy platforms of Tokyo station. Mach and Shu exited the train, and were soon mobbed by fans as predicted. They stopped to take some pictures, but they soon had to head to the Tokyo National Art Center to make preparations for the party. </p><p>Shu marveled at the tall skyscrapers of Tokyo during their fifteen minute drive. He had only stayed inside Tokyo station last time, so he never explored the streets of Tokyo. Growing up at the base of Mount Asama, he was accustomed to a rural environment. Although Fuji and Suzuka were more urban in nature, this blew them both out of the park, Tokyo being an urban metropolis.</p><p>The glass faced building came into view after their drive, and it looked beautiful, even in the daytime, as it looked like it was floating on the water. Museum staff greeted them with bows, and informed them about the different areas of the museum. </p><p>Shu narrowed his eyes as he looked around at the various locations around the event space. The exhibits on the ground floor didn't take up that much space, so they could be kept for decoration purposes. </p><p>"The ground floor needs to be kept relatively clear since Axlerod-san will be making announcements from there." One of the museum staff told the two.</p><p>"Right. The mezzanine can have all of the food." Shu stated.</p><p>Mach eyed all of the empty space in the middle of the ground floor. "A temporary stage could be put here for photo shoots. The media will want to see all of the racers together." </p><p>"Hai. A backdrop can be put there as well." Shu also saw the glass box containing the zen rock garden, which a pitty was making sand designs in. "Mach, do we want to keep that?" He asked, gesturing towards the zen rock garden.</p><p>Mach looked at it for a while before nodding. "It is a part of Japanese culture. We want to preserve that." </p><p>Shu nodded in agreement. "Right. Since the ground floor needs to be kept clear, we can put all of the food on the mezzanine level." </p><p>"I think that is a good idea as well. What food, though?" Mach inquired.</p><p>"I suppose keep it simple. A sushi bar should suffice." </p><p>Mach nodded in agreement, and they talked about other aspects of the party. It was starting to come together, but they wouldn't know if it would work until they put their plan into action.</p><hr/><p>"Now test the lights." Shu told a pitty, referring to the lights on the ceiling that would project leaf designs onto the floor, representing the eco friendly fuel, Allinol. </p><p>It had been a week, and they were slowly getting things into order for the party. The temporary stage had arrived, and was currently being set up by multiple pitties. </p><p>Shu was pleased when the lights worked, and leaf designs were visible on the ground. "Good. They work. You can turn them off." </p><p>He was going to check how setting up the stage was going when Mach entered the art museum in a new paint job. It strongly resembled his own, as Mach was mainly white with a dragon design that wrapped around his entire frame in red. He couldn't help but smile as Mach approached him. He was flattered that Mach took after his paint job, and that they were now identical in that regard. </p><p>"Do you like it?" Mach asked, smiling back.</p><p>"Hai, Matsuo-sensei. You look great with the dragon design. We are both fierce cars now." Shu said with a light chuckle.</p><p>Mach chuckled as well. "Indeed, we are! I figured we should look like a team for the World Grand Prix." </p><p>"We look great as a team. I hope that the other crew chiefs don't do the same thing."</p><p>"They might. It's quite common for the crew chiefs to look like their racers, actually. I just remembered. I guess I didn't want to say goodbye to my racing paint job yet." Mach explained, looking a bit sad when he said the last part. </p><p>Shu noticed immediately. "You are still and always will be more experienced than I am as a racer. They still mention you being a great racer in all of my interviews." </p><p>Mach smiled at that. "Hai. I am always honored when you describe me as the best crew chief a racer could ever have."</p><p>Shu returned the smile. "That's because it is true."</p><p>"And it is true that you are the best racer a crew chief could ever have." </p><p>Shu looked away in embarrassment. "Matsuo-sensei…" </p><p>Mach laughed at Shu's embarrassment. "Too much, I know. How are the preparations going along?" He inquired, changing the subject. That moment was nice while it lasted, though.</p><p>"Going along well. I was going to check on how the stage setup was going until you arrived." Shu answered.</p><p>Mach eyed the stage Shu was talking about. "That's not a bad idea. Let's go."</p><p>As they approached the half completed stage, one of the ramps leading to the stage collapsed with a loud metallic clang, which reverberated around the expansive space. </p><p>Mach cringed at the noise. "That's not good…" </p><p>Shu shook his hood agreeing that the ramp collapsing wasn't good. "Not at all. If that happened during the party, the car on that ramp would fall to the ground. Granted, the stage is not that high off of the ground, but that still isn't good." </p><p>Mach approached one of the pitties working on the stage. "What happened?"</p><p>"Sumimasen." The pitty apologized. "We were missing one of the supports, and it fell. It will not happen when we set it up correctly." </p><p>Shu sighed. At least they were catching things that could go wrong beforehand. That was why they had a month to prepare. "As long as the stage is sturdy and secure during the party. The racers will be using that."</p><p>The pitty nodded in understanding. "We'll let you know when we finish, so you can test it out." </p><p>Suddenly, there was a ruckus behind Mach and Shu, and the two cars turned around to see what was going on, only to see the one and only Miles Axlerod entering the museum, museum staff quickly heading over to greet the former oil baron. Both of them were shocked, but they quickly got over it to greet him. He must have arrived today, since he was still in London yesterday. </p><p>They headed over, and bowed in greeting. Shu spoke first. "Hello, Axelrod-san. We were not expecting you. The museum has not finished preparations yet." </p><p>Miles chuckled in response. "I didn't expect the museum to be ready yet. It's only been a week; it's quite alright. It already looks like you two have done a lot." </p><p>"It's a great honor to plan and host the World Grand Prix opening party. We will ensure that it is perfect and represents your new fuel well, without costing too much." Mach stated.</p><p>"Ah, do not worry about the cost. I can pay for it regardless. Do what you two think is the best." Miles reassured. "From what I can see, it already looks to be a great party." </p><p>Shu smiled. "Indeed, it will be. I am also honored that you invited me to compete. I don't know how to thank you."</p><p>"Planning and hosting the party is thanks enough! I've got enough on my plate inspecting the new pits. By the way, did you two want to see yours? You both deserve a break." </p><p>Mach and Shu looked at each other. Well, since Miles said that they could… "We would love to." Mach replied.</p><p>"Great! Follow me." Miles gestured with a tire, and drove to the nearby newly constructed Tokyo Street Circuit, which was built by erecting barriers on pre-existing roads to create a racing circuit. It was almost complete, and looked to be an interesting circuit to race on. </p><p>They approached the pits, and Shu noticed that all of them had been painted in the style of their respective racers. When they came to his pit between Raoul CaRoule and Francesco Bernoulli’s pit, Shu could see that the Ka-Riu dragon design featured prominently on the walls of the pit, and he was pleased. It looked great. </p><p>Mach noticed it as well, and he was also pleased. He smiled at Miles. "It looks very nice, especially with the dragon design."</p><p>"I tried to model each pit after their respective racers. I thought it would look good, and also make them distinguishable for quick pit stops." Miles explained. "I'm glad that you like it!" </p><p>"It is certainly good that they have both practical and aesthetic purpose." Shu remarked. </p><p>The Range Rover nodded. "That was what I was going for. We already have the equipment in place, so you can test whether the headsets work and what not. I certainly would not want anything failing during the race." </p><p>Mach tried the headset on, and connected to Shu's radio. "Can you hear me?" He tested.</p><p>"Hai. Loud and clear." Shu replied. </p><p>Mach took the headset off since it worked, while Miles grinned because the headset had worked perfectly. "Splendid! Of course, I specialize in oil, so it was a bit tough to plan a racing competition, but I'm glad that the equipment is working so far."</p><p>"The circuit looks impressive." Mach complimented, to which Shu nodded in agreement. "I'm sure that the World Grand Prix will wow many and promote Allinol." </p><p>"Thank you! And as I said before, I'm sure that your party will be great." Miles replied.</p><p>"Speaking of which, we should probably get back to supervising and organizing the party. It was very kind of you to take us here to see the pits." Shu bowed in thanks, to be polite.</p><p>Miles waved a tire as he chuckled. "No need for such formalities, Shu. Ah, wait, I can call you Shu, right?" He checked.</p><p>Shu nodded. "Of course." Although it was considered rude in Japanese culture, he knew that foreigners did not mean it that way if they used first names. </p><p>"Great. As you said, I would not want to impede you and Mach's work for the party. Let us head back." </p><p>The three of them headed back to the museum, where Miles waved goodbye to finish up some last preparations at the street circuit. "Let me know if you need anything, alright?" The Range Rover said.</p><p>"We will." Mach replied. </p><p>With that, Miles drove away, and Mach and Shu looked at each other. "Although he said don't worry about expenses, we still should." Shu told Mach.</p><p>Mach nodded in agreement. "That is a given." </p><p>They would create the perfect party. Not too expensive, but enough to wow the other racers who would arrive. They could do it. They had to do it. They would make Japan proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The World Grand Prix Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had arrived. Mach and Shu waited eagerly as the sun set on the surrounding lake, its beams shimmering on the lake’s surface. The racers would be arriving soon, and they were confident in how everything turned out. The sushi chefs were ready on the mezzanine. The stage was set up with the backdrop. The zen rock garden was the centerpiece. The J-pop was playing softly from loudspeakers. The ceremonial gong was hung up high where it was supposed to be. Everything was perfect. </p><p>“The racers will be coming in from the mezzanine ramp, correct?” Shu checked with Mach.</p><p>“Hai. Everything is in place.” Mach confirmed.</p><p>Shu sighed of relief, looking around at their work. “The hard work was worth it.”</p><p>Mach chuckled. “It was. I hope the racers will like it.” </p><p>The lightning was all working, and the decorative art sculptures placed on the ground floor worked perfectly, as one of them was a rotating tower of tires. Most importantly, the center stage where Miles Axlerod would speak from worked perfectly as well, as the simulated waterfall let the water fall to the ground through a drain in the stage. </p><p>As if on cue, Mach and Shu could hear a ruckus from the floor above an hour later, and saw camera flashes coming from the red carpet. Some of the racers must have arrived. </p><p>“Should we greet them, Matsuo-sensei?” Shu asked.</p><p>“It should be fine if we wait for them to come down the ramp.” Mach replied. </p><p>Shu nodded, and they soon saw Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton coming down the ramp, with their respective crew chiefs. They went over to greet them. Shu knew their names, but that was it. Racing for him had been strictly inside Japan, until now.</p><p>“Gorvette-san, Hamilton-san.” Shu addressed, as Mach talked to the crew chiefs. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.” </p><p>Jeff warmly smiled in greeting. “It’s nice to meet you too. Shu Todoroki, right?” </p><p>“Hai, that’s correct.” Shu replied. It was still amazing to him that cars knew who he was, even outside of Japan.</p><p>“Sir Axlerod said that you and Mr. Matsuo planned everything when we bumped into him on the mezzanine. The party looks great!” Lewis complimented.</p><p>Shu grinned at the compliment. “Arigato gozaimasu. I hope that you enjoy it. I assume that you saw the sushi bar and drinks on the mezzanine, yes?”</p><p>Jeff nodded. “Looking forward to trying out the food! Need all the energy we can get for the race tomorrow, right?” </p><p>“Indeed. I am looking forward to racing with you and everyone else.” Shu stated. </p><p>“I could say the same.” Lewis added. </p><p>At that moment, Mach spoke to Shu. “Todoroki-san, I’m going to show these two the new pits at the circuit. I’ll see you later?” </p><p>Shu nodded. “Of course.” He could probably meet back up with his crew chief when he came back, anyway. </p><p>Shu watched Mach drive off with John Lassetire and Bruce Boxmann, until Jeff asked him a question. “Hey, do you have any recommendations for sushi? All I know is the stuff back home like California rolls, but since you’re Japanese you might know better than I do.” He said with a light chuckle.</p><p>Shu smiled. “Well, my tastes may not be the same as yours, but I’d be happy to suggest some things from the sushi bar.”</p><p>“I’d be down for getting some sushi as well. I haven’t had anything since the food on the plane, and you know how good that food is.” Lewis said sarcastically.</p><p>“Let’s go then!” Jeff said.</p><p>All three racers headed off to the sushi bar, enjoying the party so far.</p>
<hr/><p>All of the racers had arrived by this point, and Shu was having a pretty spirited conversation with Max Schnell and Raoul CaRoule of Germany and France, respectively. Shu failed to see Mach again after he left for the street circuit, but he was probably somewhere in the crowd of cars which now packed the converted museum.</p><p>Max and Raoul apparently already knew each other from rally competitions in Europe, and they were recounting to Shu one of them. </p><p>“So the terrain is much more rugged than a traditional racing circuit?” Shu asked.</p><p>“Oui. You have to be agile and light on your tires if you want to win. It is not just speed. If you go too fast, you will lose control on the bumps in the dirt road.” Raoul explained.</p><p>“The dirt sections in each of the tracks will be best for us, since we’re at a speed disadvantage.” Max stated.</p><p>“I will probably not do so well on those sections." Shu admitted.</p><p>"Well, all of us have a disadvantage at some point during each of the three circuits, so it becomes fair." Raoul replied.</p><p>Shu nodded in agreement. "That is true."</p><p>Suddenly, a voice came on the PA. "Ladies and gentlecars, Sir Miles Axlerod!" Miles pulled up, and drove under the water feature, which was turned off when he went under it. </p><p>"Ah, he must be doing our introductions." Max surmised. </p><p>"We'd better get over there so we can come up when it's our turn." Shu suggested.</p><p>The three headed over to the main stage, just as Miles started speaking. "It is my absolute honor to introduce to you the competitors in the first-ever World Grand Prix. From Brazil. Number eight: Carla Veloso!" </p><p>Shu watched as his fellow racers were introduced, until it was his turn, after Lewis Hamilton. "From right here in Japan. Number seven: Shu Todoroki!" </p><p>Shu smiled as he drove onto the stage under the water feature, giving a bow as the audience cheered. "Arigato gozaimasu, Axelrod-san. It is an honor to race in your competition." </p><p>"I should be thanking you! You know, this car here and his crew chief, Mach Matsuo, planned this whole party tonight that you all are enjoying. Can we give them some applause?" </p><p>Shu heard the audience clap, while he stood there, smiling humbly. "It was a joy to show the world what Japan has to offer here at this party. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves?" </p><p>There were various murmurs of affirmation from the crowd. "Sounds like a yes to me!" Miles said. "And I can say you two have done a great job. I look forward to seeing you compete tomorrow." </p><p>"I look forward to competing as well. I have never raced internationally before, so this should be an enjoyable new experience for me." </p><p>"I'm sure it will be!" Miles replied.</p><p>Shu drove to where the racers were congregated on another stage for a photo shoot, as Miguel Camino started his introduction. It was still so surreal to him, how far he had come. It seemed not so long ago that he was leaving home for Fuji. Now, he was going to compete in the World Grand Prix.</p><p>He was going to show the world what the champion of the Suzuka Circuit could do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>